Nefarious Visions
by RAINBOWxDASH
Summary: Jou is having visions about the deaths of his friends. His six friends are in mortal danger, follow the path of their untimely ends. Rated M for gore, horror, language, and violence.
1. Ryuuji's Death

**So this story is basically a story I wrote while I was going through this rough patch in my life and I thought I'd interpret my problems through my fics to get some reader sympathy. This is Rated M for there will be some disturbing content. If you are squeamish or faint-of-heart, get nightmares easily, or just don't like scary shit, don't read this. –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any names mentioned.

**PROLOGUE**

He looked down at the knife in his right hand, the blood dripped slowly and steadily off the tip; it cascaded down his fingers and smothered his hand in its warm red ribbon. He reached up and touched his clammy face, leaving blood smears on his face. He licked a droplet as it fell off his nose…it tasted like revenge, sweet revenge. He dropped the knife on the ground and looked at the body below him. It was mangled; one arm was flung across the room whilst the other hung limply from a few strings of flesh. Its eye sockets were empty, he'd taken out its eyes and stashed them in his pocket; the moisture was seeping through the material. Its mouth hung open where he had broken its jaw so it couldn't scream for help. Both of its legs were broken, broken slowly so it could suffer just as he had suffered. Yes, he had suffered, but the suffering was over now…

"God, Jou… wake up, you lazy fuck!" Seto yelled from the open door. Jou sat bolt upright and looked down at his hands. Oh, thank God, they were clean! Jou had been having what Seto had called 'nefarious visions'. Each night a new dream appeared in his mind, another cold and calculating murder that he managed to pull off; each dream had a different friend at the mercy of his vengeance. Last night in particular he had the nightmare where he used the chef's knife to kill Mokuba…body parts strewn about while Seto slept on peacefully.

Jou walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He patted his face dry as he looked at himself in the mirror. Dark purple bags were starting to form under his brown eyes, his cheeks were hollow; his complexion a sickly yellow…what was happening to him?

"Seriously, are you fucking deaf?" Seto poked his head around the doorjamb and scowled his infamous Kaiba Glare at Jou. "What are you waiting for…Battle City? Get your lazy homo ass in gear and get ready! Shit, the bus leaves in a half hour!" Jou jogged back to his room and dumped his cosmetics bag into his stuffed suitcase. Their class was being taken on a trip to some of the most haunted houses in Japan by their slightly crazed homeroom teacher. Jou had come forward to Mr. Kawashima and he thought the trip would be good for Jou, perhaps to rid him of his bad karma.

"If you'd quit yelling at me, Seto, I might be able to get some shit done!" Jou yelled back. Seto's laugh rumbled into Jou's ears. He looked over his suitcase and double checked his packing list. Everything was there.

"Are you guys almost ready to go?" Young Mokuba stepped out of his room and smiled at his brother. Despite all the cussing and violence that happened between the older men Mokuba still seemed to have a glow of childish innocence about him.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Jou lugged out his suitcase and tossed a shirt on over his pale chest.

"Good. Get Kyushu-san to bring the bags down to the car. We'll be waiting." Mokuba nodded his shaggy head and bounded down the hallway. How could Jou have killed Mokuba in his dreams? He was so cute and innocent; he'd never harmed a fly.

"Hey, fuck-buddy, get your ass down to the limo before I ass-rape you!" Seto reached and nearly grabbed Jou before he took off running down the stairs. He ran through the front doors of the mansion and hopped into the waiting limo.

* * *

The first stop on their list was Iwakuni Barracks 1687 Room 301. It was said that a Marine who lived there committed suicide. In a drunken rage, the Devil Dog smashed the mirror and slit his wrists with the broken pieces. For Marines who check in and out of that room they say that if late at night you look in the mirror you can still see the Marine looking back at you.

Jou stood quietly and gazed into the mirror. He didn't see anything, just his own sallow reflection looking back at him. Ryuuji came up behind him and rested his chin on Jou's shoulder. Jou's gaze never faltered from the mirror in front of him.

"Come on, Jou, it's just a story made up to scare kids and such. Don't let it get to your head." Ryuuji squeezed Jou's shoulder lightly.

"Don't tell me what the fuck is false or not, Ryuuji...you'll find out soon enough." Jou turned away from his reflection and balled his fist. He drew back and punched the fractured mirror, sending pieces of glass all around the room.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jou? Do you wanna get kicked off this trip?!" Ryuuji began to back away.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuji, but your time is up." Jou's face twisted suddenly, the gleam in his eyes replaced by a red hued rage. Jou picked up a long sliver of glass and held it out towards Ryuuji; the tip never wavered.

"What the hell are you trying to do, you crazy fuck?" Ryuuji turned towards the door. Jou waved his hand and the door shut and locked itself. Ryuuji's eyes went wide as Jou stepped closer and closer.

"I've got a riddle for you, Ryuuji. If you can figure out the answer, I'll let you live. However, if you don't answer correctly, well, I'm afraid something bad might happen." Jou tossed back his head and yelled out a harsh laugh, manical and sadistic. Ryuuji violently shook the doorknob, screaming for help. Jou stopped laughing and punched Ryuuji in the face, setting loose his jaw. Ryuuji screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Now, here's the riddle...What we do is break the law, we've tasted blood and we want more; for we are murder, we like it fine, no quarter we draw the line. And you're so gracious, lost in time; to busy killing to see the crime. Do you know the answer, Ryuuji?" Ryuuji scuttled to the farthest corner of the room to get away from any more pain that Jou might inflict upon him.

"No? Oh, well, bad luck for you." Jou took his steps slowly, calculating, watching Ryuuji squirm in fear. He knelt down to look him in the eyes and pulled out one of his arms. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, Ryuuji." Jou reached over and slid the shattered glass across Ryuuji's wrist slowly, watching Ryuuji writhe in pain and his eyes widened in horror. The cut oozed blood at an alarming rate, Jou cut the other. He stepped back as the blood cascaded from the twin cuts and glanced as Ryuuji's last muffled screams died out as his eyes closed. Jou dipped a finger in the pool of blood and began to scrawl a message on the wall.

_One down, five to go._

Jou waved and the door opened once more. Jou wiped the blood off his hands and walked away. A voice inside his head spoke quietly, reassuringly.

_You have done well, my son. Go forth and avenge me, alleviate your suffering._

"Yes, Father." Jou spoke quietly as he walked down the halls and rejoined his fellow classmates.

**What on Earth is happening to Jou? Is he being possessed, is there some sickness dwelling deep within...only time will tell. Please R&R.**


	2. Yugi's Death

**I hope that this chapter of Nefarious Visions is scarier than the last. This chapter documents the death of Yugi. The dream will come first and then the actual execution. Remember, one down with five left to go. For those wondering who the voice was inside Jou's head…I think I created it to be the malevolent spirit of his father trying to possess him and making him kill all his friends until his father receives the reward he thinks he deserves because of his death. And P.S but I just became a fangirl of Tokio Hotel!! 8D Bill is so gorgeous! So, enjoy! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any names mentioned.

_What have I done? _Jou did not have any conscious recollection of the night he killed Ryuuji. He had gone to his room and rested for a while until a frantic Yugi rushed into his room and told Jou that Ryuuji was dead. Jou could not place the feeling that he had something to do with Ryuuji's supernatural death. That night he went to sleep with troublesome images of himself slitting Ryuuji's wrist with shattered pieces of glass. The images soon morphed into a dream and it was a dream that starred Yugi as his victim instead. Jou tossed and turned, attempting to rid his mind of the visions, but to no avail.

* * *

_"Oh, Yugi, come out wherever you are…" I whispered menacingly into the dark room. Oh, Yugi, you can run…yes… but you cannot hide…your soul is waiting for me…_

_"Um, Jou, I don't want to play this game anymore," his frightened voice called out softly._

_"Nonsense, my friend, you're winning the game! Please, don't be scared…if you come out you may have the prize…" I spoke with feathered softness. The salve in my voice was enough to coax the young boy out of the closet he hid inside. I pulled out a small package from behind him and touched the remote timer from inside his pocket._

_"Here you are," I said soothingly, appreciatively. "This is the prize for the winner, a package full of sweet Japanese candy." Yugi rushed forth and claimed the package with greedy fingers. I turned and walked away._

_"Wait, don't you want any candy, Jou?" Yugi good-willingly held out the bomb to me._

_"No, thank you, small friend. You deserve every piece of your reward." I walked away and listened as the paper was torn apart and the lid was lifted. The timer stopped and the bomb exploded. I didn't even flinch._

* * *

"Oh my god!" Jou sat straight up in bed and screamed.

"What the fuck, Jou? It's three in the morning!" Seto leaned over and bit Jou's ear.

"I'm sorry, Seto. It was another vision…" Jou's voice trailed off as Seto grunted and rolled over, taking most of the sheets with him.

"Whatever you keep dreaming about I don't want to hear it. You're more annoying than that chick on MEDIUM." He grunted a laugh and rolled over once more. Jou had to go see Yugi and tell him about what he'd dreamed. While Seto snored softly Jou heard the voice again in his head.

_What are you doing, my son? You need to fulfill this dream! Build the bomb and get rid of the vermin standing in our way of salvation!_

_No, Father, you're just using me as a tool to get your revenge. Why should I kill all my friends if it's really you who hates them so much?_

_I am in control of your untapped rage, Jounouchi. I can control your emotions. I see that you care deeply for your scraggly group of friends and their trust is like a beautiful apple in your hands...but now you've got to bite it, Jounouchi, and feel the juices run down your chin...sweet revenge..._

_These are my friends, Father! What did they ever do to you?_

_They did everything, Jounouchi. Anything and everything. It was them that took you away from me and that sent me to the bottle...that glorious bottle. Now that I have control of you I can finally take the vengeance I so deserve. Your friends took you away from me and now I'm taking them away from you...or perhaps you from them...it depends on who's asking._

_That's unlogical and insane, Father. I loved you very much. I didn't want to be around you because of the bottle. The more you drank the fiercer you became..._

_Yes. It doesn't matter anymore, however. I now inhabit your mind and I command you to build my bomb!!_

The brightness in Jou's eyes was gone, replaced by cold and calculating menace. He had to build the bomb, but with what? He scanned the room for materials. He could rewire the TV remote as a timer...the bedside alarm clock as the internal device. He wandered into the bathroom and looked under the sink at the various chemicals stored there. Yes, these would work nicely. He gathered his materials and set quietly to making Yugi's deadly present.

* * *

"Hello, Yugi. I want to play a game with you." Jou walked silently up behind the small boy and tapped his shoulder, speaking in a clear and comforting voice.

"Oh, hi, Jou! Sure, what game do you want to play?" Yugi turned around and greeted him with expectant eyes.

_Son, he is such dirty filth. We must exterminate the vermin!_

"Just a simple game of Hide and Seek, and the winner gets a prize." Jou winked and smiled. Yugi was instantly hooked.

"Okay, do you want to be it, or should I be it?" Yugi waved to Honda and Mokuba passing by.

"I'll be it. I'll give you thirty seconds to hide and I'll come to look for you. All set?" Jou closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, beginning to count. "One, two, three..."

Yugi ran off and went in search of a hiding place. He searched through different rooms but couldn't find a suitable place to hide.

"Ready or not, Yugi, here I come..." Jou called in a whispered threat. Yugi was delightfully frightened and quickly opened a closet door. He backed away from the door slowly, trying to minimize his breathing. He backed away far enough and felt something drape over his shoulder, something heavy and wet. Yugi turned around slowly and tried not to scream at the scene of horror in front of him. The object that draped over his shoulder was a freshly bloodied arm. Body parts were stacked atop one another in a haggard fashion; as if the person who stored the bodies (there were multiple) was either in a hurry or was disoriented and confused. He stared in terror at the broken jaws and empty eye sockets of the bodies (I forgot to mention that Ryuuji also had his eyes removed) and struggled to hold back the vomit that threatened to expel itself.

"Oh, Yugi, come out wherever you are..."Jou whispered menacingly into the dark room. Yugi could see the shadow of Jou standing at the door just a few feet away.

"Um, Jou, I don't want to play this game anymore," Yugi's frightened voice called out softly.

"Nonsense, my friend, you're winning the game! Please don't be scared...if you come out you may have the prize..." Jou spoke with feathered softness. The salve in his voice was enough to coax the young boy out of the closet he hid inside. Jou pulled out a small package from behind him and touched the remote timer from inside his back pocket.

"Here you are," he said soothingly, appreciatively. "This is the prize for the winner, a package full of sweet Japanese candy." Yugi rushed forth and claimed the package with greedy hands. Jou turned and walked away.

"Wait, don't you want any candy, Jou?" Yugi good-willingly held out the bomb to me.

"No, thank you, small friend. You deserve every piece of your reward." Jou walked away and listened as the paper was torn and the lid was lifted. The timer stopped and the bomb exploded. Jou didn't even flinch.

_Yes, son, you have done well. I appreciate your honest effort in all this, I truly do, but there are still four more pests to eliminate. Go and do as I have said! _

Jou walked back to the burnt and bloodied body of Yugi and dipped his fingers into the warm liquid. He lifted his hand to the wall and smudged another message in blood.

_I warned you. Two down with four to go...put your guard up...the nefarious visions don't stop here..._

"Will they ever understand, Father? Will anyone know it was me...us?" Jou spoke aloud.

_No, my son, their simple minds will not understand the complexity of our ordeal. You must be subservient to my needs, Jounouchi. I cannot complete this mission without your compliance! Will you help me?_

Still under the influence of the demon within him, Jou's answer was clear. "Yes, Father...I will do as you have said."

**That is the second chapter...SPOOKY! The bloody closet wasn't in my original script but I thought it would tie in nicely. Please R&R and bad dreams to all of you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


	3. Honda's Death

**Ah, the third chapter...this one's special...Jou understands the powers he's been granted by the Dark soul of his father and he understands his purpose. Thanks to the boom in reviews I'm hoping that the readers will like this one as well. Enjoy... -Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any names mentioned.

The whole trip was cancelled. Cancelled, just like that! They all knew the reason…going to some of the most haunted sites in Japan and two of the class members ended up dead; one with slit wrists and the other burnt to a crisp. As for the perpetrator of the heinous crimes…no one knew. It was the great mystery that eluded them all…all except those who knew of Jou's supposed 'nefarious visions'.

Honda had become very suspicious of Jou's activity since the beginning of the field trip but chose to say nothing for his own protection. Honda had been Jou's friend the longest; he'd been with him through Mr. Katsuya's drunken rage, helped Jou deal with his sisters' blindness. Now Jou was acting very strange…unlike the usual happy-go-lucky Jounouchi that everybody had come to know and get slightly annoyed by.

"Jou, could I possibly talk to you for a minute?" Honda rounded the corner to the room that Jou and Seto shared and knocked politely on the doorjamb. Jou looked up from his shaking hands and waved him in. Honda sat beside Jou gingerly. He reached over and rubbed Jou's trembling back with a warm hand.

"Thanks, Honda. What happened to Yugi?" Again Jou had no memories of how he went about killing. His father didn't share details with him and it was beginning to make Jou very nervous and edgy.

"Well, I last saw him with you. You two went out and played Hide and Seek for a while and then you came back here and started screaming that Yugi was dead and…wait, you don't remember?" Honda's brown eyes widened considerably and his jaw dropped.

"No, I don't remember a thing…shock, maybe?" Jou ran his hands through his soft blond hair several times before Honda gave him an answer.

"That seems possible. You called everybody to the body…ugh, it was disgusting. Yugi was burned everywhere. His skin was blistered and red with blood, black in some places. His jaw was broken and his eyes weren't in their sockets." Honda choked back the vomit that started to rise up his throat. "The killer scrawled another message in Yugi's blood…it said that there were only four more victims left and that the nefarious visions wouldn't stop."

"Oh my god, what is going on?" Jou's hands started shaking violently. "I'm sorry, Honda, but I need you to go now. I need to rest, this whole thing is just tiring me out." Honda nodded with understanding and patted Jou's back softly. He stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Jou was scared, beyond scared, so much that he bundled himself into a ball under the sheets and refused to close his eyes for fear that the visions would tell him about the next murder.

_Go to sleep, my son…you are so exhausted from all your hard work…go to sleep…_

* * *

"_Jou, what the hell are you up to?" Honda screamed. I merely stayed in my seat with the bodies surrounding me, filing my nails and blowing on them delicately._

"_Oh, it's nothing much, Honda. I just got a little…carried away. I don't know how to explain what I feel to someone who has never felt it before, but the killing…it's good for me…good for us." I dragged the file across my middle nail again before judging that it was perfectly rounded._

"_Us…?" Honda yelled. _

_I put my finger to my lips. "Not so loud, Honda, we're inside! Didn't your mother ever teach you to use your inside voice?" I tossed my head back and laughed manically as I waved my hand and used my Dark powers to summon the horrific image of Honda's dead mother. Honda stared on in horror._

"_Whatever is happening to you, Jou, you've got to know that I'll be here to help you," Honda continued to stare but his reaction surprised me._

"_I don't need your help, Honda. I just want to exterminate the vermin." I stood up slowly with the file hanging dangerously in my fingertips._

"_What vermin?" Honda asked._

"_You!" I screamed. I threw the file and it stuck in Honda's eye. He screamed in pain and stumbled about blindly, the blood oozing from the wound. He dropped to the floor and writhed for a moment before he stopped twitching and stopped breathing. I assumed the normal tasks; I broke his jaw and removed his eyes, but this time I pinned the filed eye to the wall with the other bodies. Another message was written in the blood…_

_My, my…only three victims now…work quickly, however…the visions are growing stronger…_

* * *

Jou sat bolt upright and glanced at his watch. It was seven o'clock at night.

"Damn it!" Jou rushed and started to stuff his belongings into this bag. The bus left in an hour and he needed to get his stuff together. He finished packing his bag and nodded to the teacher who came and fetched all the luggage. Jou breathed deeply and listened as a faint buzzing started inside his head.

_Well, that was an interesting vision...your killing style is becoming more creative. I'm very proud of you, Jounouchi._

_What is there to be proud of, Father? I'm killing off all my friends just because you think that I have to suffer just like you did!_

_Of course I suffered! My one son never wanted me! My one daughter was fraught with blindness! My world was being torn apart by the seams! Now you must understand, Jounouchi, my Dark powers are being used for good._

_Dark powers...like Ryou's? Is that how I can't remember how I killed them? Why I was able to control the environment around me with my mind?_

_Yes, Jounouchi...your open mind is embracing this. I can make you do anything, be anything. Of course, we both know I can't let you do that until the goal has been reached. I want your next victim to be that pencil-haired prick Honda. _

_Honda? He's my best friend!_

_I know. He kept you safe when I was drunk, helped you when your sister went blind...yes, good Saint Honda is a role model for us all...disgusting. The one person who could keep you safe from me is now the one person who can't stand in our way...how deliciously ironic!_

_No, I won't kill Honda!_

_Yes, Jounouchi, you will...you agreed to help me and you will do as I have said!_

Once again the happy gleam in Jou was lost to the blanket of darkness that surrounded his soul. Yes, he had to kill Honda...yet how? Jou looked around the room and noticed that his nail file was lying on the floor. He picked it up and examined its sharp tip and razored edges. Hm, this could work. Jou walked out of his room and went to the closet with the bodies...of course there were no bodies in there...it was a Dark illusion. For an extra spook factor Jou waved his arms and conjured the mangled images of Ryuuji Otogi's body and Yugi's blistered corpse. He fashioned more images of other dead bodies around himself and waited. He conjured a chair and sat peacefully.

* * *

"Where's Jounouchi?" Mr. Ryuta asked the group. The all looked around but the blond teen was nowhere to be found.

"If it's any consolation, I'll go look for him!" Honda held up his hand and was rewarded with a curt nod. Honda turned on his heel and jogged back into the building. He checked Jou's room but it was empty. He checked all the bathrooms but he wasn't there either.

"Where the hell are you, Jou?" Honda asked himself. He suddenly heard a silent scritching sound.

Scritch, scritch, scritch...

"The closet?" Honda questioned. He reached over the doorknob and turned it. The sight that stood before him made him choke back a scream.

"Jou, what the hell are you up to?" Honda screamed. Jou merely stayed in his seat with the bodies surrounding him, filing his nails and blowing on them delicately.

"Oh, it's nothing much, Honda. I just got a little…carried away. I don't know how to explain what I feel to someone who has never felt it before, but the killing…it's good for me…good for us." Jou dragged the file across his middle nail again before judging that it was perfectly rounded.

"Us…?" Honda yelled.

Jou put his finger to his lips. "Not so loud, Honda, we're inside! Didn't your mother ever teach you to use your inside voice?" Jou tossed his head back and laughed manically as he waved his hand and used his Dark powers to summon the horrific image of Honda's dead mother. Honda stared on in horror.

"Whatever is happening to you, Jou, you've got to know that I'll be here to help you," Honda continued to stare but his reaction surprised Jou.

"I don't need your help, Honda. I just want to exterminate the vermin." Jou stood up slowly with the file hanging dangerously from his fingertips.

"What vermin?" Honda asked.

"You!" Jou screamed. Jou threw the file and it stuck in Honda's eye. He screamed in pain and stumbled about blindly, the blood oozing from the wound. He dropped to the floor and writhed for a moment before he stopped twitching and stopped breathing. Jou assumed the normal tasks; Jou broke his jaw and removed his eyes, but this time he pinned the filed eye to the wall with the other bodies. Another message was written in the blood…

_My, my…only three victims now…work quickly, however…the visions are growing stronger…_

Jou paused and shook his head._ Will this ever stop, Father?_

_It will never stop. All my life I've been no one to talk but I don't know what I'm doing, all I know is I don't want to stop._

**BOOM!! Love it, so review!! I hope the explaination helped out with some of the confusion. Bad dreams! **


	4. Anzu's Death

**So this is Chapter 4 of Nefarious Visions. I don't really know why I thought up this one but every other chapter of this story seemed kind of bland in the emotion department so I figured I'd throw in a little curve-ball at all you readers. Enjoy! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any names mentioned.

Jou opened the newspaper and sat down at the table in the large Kaiba kitchen to eat his breakfast. He flipped nonchalantly through stories of more jellyfish sting victims, the latest in stock market news and the latest scandal with the Chinese baby formula company. He made his way to the back of the paper and choked on his eggs. There in bold print was a large obituary for Ryuuji, Yugi, and Honda.

_May We Remember Them  
__Grieving family and friends remember the lives of Otogi Ryuuji-san, Yugi Mutou-san, and Honda Hiroto-san. The three teens were on a class field trip when all three mysteriously died one after the other. Friends say that the three were loving and good friends, the have no idea who would want to hurt such innocent people.  
_"_I don't understand," says long-time friend Anzu Mazaki. "Ryuuji was such a good guy…what made him slit his wrists? Who would do that? Yugi was such a sweet little boy, Honda was such a goofball; but I'd never wish any harm to them. Who did this?"_

The story continued for the entire length of the page. It examined the patterns of the murders Jou had created and came to the conclusion that he was a serial killer.

_No, it can't be true! Father, what have you made me do?! _

_Something wonderful…I don't understand why you insist on questioning me on this, Jounouchi! We have been over this, the world needs to be ridden of its flea-bitten mongrels…those 'friends' of yours are perfect examples. What I would make you do to see that Mazaki girl go next…_

_Father! No! Anzu doesn't play any part in this!_

_Oh, yes she does, Jounouchi. I can see deep inside her mind…and she has committed terrible crimes. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention…she's in love with you. Isn't that just sickening?_

_No, I find that endearing, Father. I have always felt a special kinship with Anzu._

_Disgusting! That would be inbreeding, Jounouchi, we are not scum!_

_I may not be…but there is no doubt in my mind that you are._

_Ha, trying to be a smart ass…we'll see what I have in store for you._

His voice was suddenly gone, Jou's head was quiet. Jou stood still for several minutes before realizing the voice wasn't there. Jou went to his bedroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Yes, he wasn't as pale as before…perhaps when the voice was gone he appeared healthier.

_No, I know it's because of the killing. It's making Father happy. _Jou knew this for a fact. Jou ran into the shower and doused himself in cold water. What was he thinking? That pester-some voice of his demonic parent was gone and he was still wondering about him?

"What is the matter with me? You'd think a guy would learn," he muttered to the air. He stepped out of the shower and shivered. He wrapped himself in a warm bathrobe and walked out to the bedroom. He sat heavily on the bed and stared out the window until he felt his eyelids starting to droop.

"No…" Jou felt himself falling.

_Yes…_

* * *

_"Come, Anzu, come here to me," I called lovingly. Anzu turned around slowly and beamed as I held my arms out to her. She ran towards me and jumped into my open arms, breathing in my scent greedily; she'd wanted me so badly._

_"Oh, Jou, I can't believe this is finally happening! I've loved you for so long...I can't believe I never had the courage to tell you!" She buried her petite face into my shirt and hugged me closer._

_I have a gift for you, love...just think of it as a gift from my heart to yours." I smiled down on her and I leaned down to kiss her. She accepted what she thought was my gift with fervor, her passion for me mounting with the heat of her blood. She wrapped her arms around my neck and she leaned into me..._

_I felt nothing...I was completely senseless...emotionless..._

_I reached behind me, reaching for the sharp knife. I brought it up behind her, making it seem like I was moving to hold her against me. I plunged downwards...her scream filled my mouth. She fell down heavily, the normal tasks were assumed as her heart stopped beating...for me. Her jaw was broken delicately...her eyes taken out with the utmost care. One more message to horrify the remaining victims._

_We're in the home stretch now, mortals...the Darkness cannot wait forever...you've never had to fear your own shadows...until now._

_

* * *

_

"Seriously, what the fuck?" Seto came in and slapped Jou across the face with a loving touch before Jou finally came back to reality.

"What's going on?" Jou rubbed his eyes wearily and sat up.

"What's going on? I'll tell you, you got my finest Chinese silk bedspread wet with your fucking shaggy mutt hair!" Seto pointed to the scene of the crime. It appeared that Jou had rolled around quite a bit during this last dream...the entire bed was wet.

"Oh, sorry, Seto. This last dream was a little scarier than the last." Jou stood up and walked to his dresser, shedding his still wet bathrobe and exposing himself to his room-mate. Seto growled under his breath in what Jou understood to be either anger or lust.

"Why do you do that?" Seto came up from behind him and touched Jou's wet flesh with soft fingers.

"Do what?" Jou's skin jumped under Seto's smooth touch.

"Let those dreams get into your head, you fucking idiot! It's not like any of them are going to come true!" Seto leaned forward and pinned Jou against the wooden dresser. "Besides, you are so fucking sexy when you're freaking out..." Seto ran his hands up and down Jou's frame, pressing on his bare stomach, tracing the curve of his bare backside.

"Oh, I forgot, Seto...I'm inviting Anzu over to have dinner with me tonight." Seto backed away and nodded.

"That's fine, fuck-buddy. I'll be gone all night at a board meeting anyway, and Mokuba will be staying at a friend's house for the night. The mansion is yours." Seto walked towards the door and stopped, turning to address Jou.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jou turned and fully exposed himself to Seto's lusty stare.

"Oh, I'm just making myself go before I molest that smexy puppy body of yours," Seto replied and laughed loudly as Jou blushed furiously.

* * *

"That was so lovely," Anzu wiped her mouth daintily with her napkin and smiled widely at Jou. The dinner had been excellent...fresh sushi as an appetizer, then salmon steaks and eggrolls, finished with some sweet Japanese dessert. All in all, the dinner was going along as well as Jou had planned. The gleam in Jou's eyes had given away to the cold ferociousness of the Darkness inside him. He stood up and pulled out Anzu's chair, taking her small hand in his.

"Come, there's one more stop on the agenda," he spoke soothingly. Anzu blushed and followed him, keeping close. Jou led her outside into the extensive Kaiba Gardens. He stopped at a large fountain and sat Anzu down. He kneeled before her.

"Let's go into the Lover's Maze," Jou suggested. Anzu nodded fervently.

"Okay, I'll go in first." Anzu stood up and trotted happily into the maze.

_You know what to do, my son...do as we have planned._

Anzu ran around until she had reached the large archway in the middle of the maze. She stood still and listened for the sounds of footsteps.

"Come, Anzu, come here to me," Jou called lovingly. Anzu turned around slowly and beamed as Jou held his arms out to her. She ran towards Jou and jumped into his open arms, breathing in his scent greedily; she'd wanted him so badly.

"Oh, Jou, I can't believe this is finally happening! I've loved you for so long...I can't believe I never had the courage to tell you!" She buried her petite face into his shirt and hugged Jou closer.

I have a gift for you, love...just think of it as a gift from my heart to yours." Jou smiled down on her and leaned down to kiss her. She accepted what she thought was Jou's gift with fervor, her passion for Jou mounting with the heat of her blood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she leaned into him...

Jou felt nothing...he was completely senseless...emotionless...

He reached behind him, reaching for the sharp knife. He brought it up behind her, making it seem like he was moving to hold her against him. Jou plunged downwards...her scream filled his mouth. She fell down heavily, the normal tasks were assumed as her heart stopped beating...for him. Her jaw was broken delicately...her eyes taken out with the utmost care. One more message to horrify the remaining victims.

_We're in the home stretch now, mortals...the Darkness cannot wait forever...you've never had to fear your own shadows...until now._

Jou looked down upon his handiwork and grinned slightly. So this is what the Darkness was really like, a constant game of cat-and-mouse. He know understood why Bakura and Marik enjoyed the madness so much, it was intoxicating.

_Yes, embrace it, Jounouchi...we are nearly there._

**So that's it for Chapter 4. I said I'd throw a curve-ball at you and were you surprised? I hope so! LOLZ Please R&R!**


	5. We Interrupt This Program

**BEHOLD CHAPTER 5, FOOLISH MORTALS!!! BOW DOWN BEFORE MY MIGHTY FASHION SENSE!!! (Skinny jeans, several studded belts, ripped T-shirt etc.) NOW SIT DOWN AND GLUE YOUR EYES TO THE SCREEN, FOR THE DARKNESS COMMANDS YOU TO READ!!! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any names mentioned.

"'_This is Katie Couric on NBC's Today. We start with a shocking story. In the bustling city of Tokyo, Japan, word has spread far and wide that a sadistic serial killer is roaming the streets. We go now to overseas reporter Mark Ferguson. Mark?'_

"'_That's right, Katie. I stand here outside the impressive Kaiba Mansion, Tokyo's number one business tycoon and card game manufacturer. The proprietor of this mansion, the famous Seto Kaiba, his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba, and his ward Katsuya Jounouchi were friends with the four victims; rumors are flying that these three teens know something about these vicious killings.'_

"'_I swear I had nothing to do with this,'" said the taped voice of Jou. "'This is such a misunderstanding! Otogi, Honda, Yugi and, Anzu were all my best friends, and now you're accusing me of killing them all? Why would I do such a thing?'"_

Jou flicked off the TV and slumped heavily onto the couch. He'd been interviewed several times that day concerning the latest death of Anzu Mazaki. He'd been watching his favorite anime cartoon when a NBC news-break (in Japan?) interrupted the programming. This was getting out of hand.

_What do you mean, Jou? This is the best thing that's ever happened to us! And just think two more victims to go and our idea of sweet revenge is complete!_

_No, Father, your idea of revenge. You forget I have nothing to do with this._

_That's where you're wrong, Jounouchi, you have everything to do with this._

Again, the silence in his mind overwhelmed Jou. This had been happening quite frequently over the past few days following the murder of Anzu in the Kaiba Gardens. The details of his murders always eluded Jou, with which he was quite grateful, but the voice always persisted on filling him in. Jou didn't want to know what he'd done.

* * *

"Jou, could I please talk with you?" the youngest Kaiba shouted meekly from his room. Jou poked his shaggy blond head around the doorjamb and looked into Mokuba's room. What he saw surprised him. There was evidence from every murder there in his room...the glass slivers from when Jou slit Otogi's wrists, shrapnel from Yugi's bomb, the nail file from Honda's eye, and finally the sharp knife from the Lover's Maze. What was Mokuba doing with all the murder weapons? On his blue walls there were reports...autopsy reports, newspaper clippings, sketches of crime scenes and murder profiles. What was Mokuba thinking, was he some sort of Sherlock Holmes?

"What was it that you wanted me for, Mokuba?" Jou's voice wavered at the end in sheer nervousness. Every piece of evidence, every report, every paper clipping, _everything_...could lead to him.

"I wanted your help with this," Mokuba replied. He spread his arm over the red-taped baggies that held the weapons. "I thought you might want to help with the investigation. I know I want to see whoever did this to our friends either locked in jail forever or made to suffer like the others suffered."

_You know nothing of suffering, you spoiled brat!_

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Mokuba. I've got a question, though. How did you manage to get all these reports and murder weapons?" Jou was slightly freaked out by Mokuba's knowing smile.

"You'd be amazed what I have access to as the brother of Japan's most powerful businessman. Besides, I want to see some justice here." Mokuba patted the white plush carpet and smiled. "Come, sit down and let's get started."

**It's short, I know, but I needed a brief little interruption from all the killing. I hope I've given you a little cliffhanger to get your minds thinking, 'Who's the next victim?' Well, we'll see...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**


	6. Shocking Developments

**Was I a little evil with the last chapter? I suppose I was. I got a boom of reviews pleading for Mokuba to not be the next victim and I really thought about it. MWAHAHAHA! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any names mentioned.

Jou flopped down onto Mokuba's plush carpeting and sighed heavily. They'd been through all the evidence and reports three times each and they still had not found one lead. Of course, if they did, it would lead straight to Jou.

"Do you think we could pack it in, Mokuba? I'm so tired of going over this again and again!" Jou sat up and pleaded with Mokuba with tired puppy-dog eyes. Mokuba sighed and nodded his shaggy black head.

"Yeah, I guess I've kept you here long enough, Jou. I think we should go find Seto and have something to eat." Mokuba stood up and offered Jou his small hand. Jou stood and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mokie-kun, but I really don't feel up to it tonight. If you don't mind, could you please tell Seto that I'm just going to bed?" Mokuba processed the thought for a moment before nodding and patting Jou's arm lightly.

"Sure thing, Jou. I'm sure Seto will understand." Mokuba went back into his room and skipped out with a package of some sort. Jou couldn't see what it was because Mokuba was skipping so quickly out his line of sight. He decided it wasn't worth investigating.

Jou trumped slowly down the long hallways until he reached the two large double doors with the large Gothic 'S' on them. He pushed the door open and trudged inside. He stripped off all his clothing down to his underwear and slipped into the rich silk bed sheets. Slowly his eyes began to itch and feel heavy, he watched as his brain slowly shut itself down and Jou felt himself falling into another nightmare.

* * *

"_What possessed you to do this, Jou?" Mokuba yelled at me._

"_You think they suffered when I dealt away with them, Mokie-kun? Do you really think they suffered? What about you and me? Haven't we had our fair share of suffering? Join me, Mokie-kun; feel your suffering lifted every time you take something away from somebody else…it feels so good!" I shivered deliciously at Mokuba's disgusted face._

"_Never! I'll never join you, Jou! You're nothing but a heartless monster! I never wanted you to live with us; I knew there was something wrong with you! I told Seto to get rid of you, but he was too love-sick to listen to me! Now look what's happened! All our friends are dead, Jou! DEAD! D-E-A-D! And it's…all…your…FAULT!" Mokuba screamed the last words with surprising malice. He turned and stalked away. I wouldn't let him get far. I ran from behind and attacked him with the chef's knife. He gasped and looked back at me._

"_Jounouchi…why…do…you…allow…him…to do this…to you?" he breathed. I stood back and glared at him. How did he know about Father?_

"_I know everything, Jou. Don't let Father take control of you…in the end it will be…your own…undoing…" His voice waned to a whisper as he breathed his final breath._

_I beat him._

_I looked down at the knife in my right hand, the blood dripped slowly and steadily off the tip; it cascaded down my fingers and smothered my hand in its warm red ribbon. I reached up and touched my clammy face, leaving blood smears on my face. I licked a droplet as it fell off my nose…it tasted like revenge, sweet revenge. I dropped the knife on the ground and looked Mokuba below me. He was mangled; one arm was flung across the room whilst the other hung limply from a few strings of flesh. His eye sockets were empty, I'd taken out his eyes and stashed them in my pocket; the moisture was seeping through the material. His mouth hung open where I had broken his jaw so he couldn't scream for help. Both of his legs were broken, broken slowly so he could suffer just as I had suffered. Yes, I had suffered, but the suffering was over now…_

* * *

"Oh my god!" Jou sat bolt upright and nearly knocked over Seto on the opposite end of the bed.

"What the—Jou! It's one in the morning! What the fuck are you yelling about?" Seto grumbled and turned over to face Jou's sweating face. "What's wrong, baby?" Seto's face turned from annoyance to endearing concern. Jou greeted him with a shaky and terrified voice.

"You've got to get me out of here and to someplace where I can't hurt anybody!" Jou screamed in one breath. Seto tried to draw Jou into his arms but he remained alienated and afraid. "No, Seto, I'm going to hurt Mokuba! Please, get me away from him! GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!" Jou ran out of the bedroom and out from the mansion, not caring wherever he was going. He just needed to get away...for Mokuba...for his sanity.

* * *

"What's wrong with Jou, Seto?" Mokuba rubbed his sleepy eyes as he stumbled into his brother's bedroom.

"I don't know, Mokuba. He said he needed to go someplace safe where he couldn't hurt anybody. He said he was going to hurt you...but I don't know what he's talking about. Has he done something to you?" Seto suddenly became very suspicious of his lover's activities over the past few days.

"No, we've done nothing wrong. In fact, just this afternoon he was helping me look through all the evidence and reports but we couldn't find any leads...but then I did some more digging and I think I may have found a way to identify our killer..."

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! AGAIN!!!!**


	7. On The Brink of Madness

**Ah ha! The next chapter of Nefarious Visions! Join me for the final dark secrets of Jou's descent into madness! MADNESS!! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I don't own the YuGiOh series or any names mentioned.

"No, we've done nothing wrong. In fact, just this afternoon he was helping me look through all the evidence and reports but we couldn't find any leads...but then I did some more digging and I think I may have found a way to identify our killer..." Mokuba held up an object that Seto found hard to distinguish in the darkness of the early morn.

"What is that, Mokie-kun?" Seto sat up and patted the sheets beside him. Mokuba came forward and hopped up on the bed, holding the object out to Seto. It was a folder, manila, just like any other ordinary folder. But what stood out was the large red '**CONFIDENTIAL**' stamp across the front with Jou's name written in black ink… 'Katsuya Jounouchi'.

"What is this, Mokie-kun?" Seto turned the folder over and over in his hands.

"It's a folder I found amongst Jou's possessions," Mokuba said. "It was hidden pretty well, but I'd managed to find it. Inside are psych evaluations from the past few years. Apparently, Jou's been having some mental disturbances…swearing his dead father's spirit is claiming his body and sending him horrific dreams…your 'nefarious visions'." Mokuba took the folder and showed Seto the contents. It was true. There were reports from therapy visits and hospital records. Yes, according to these papers Jou was having very unsettling episodes. Could this be the meaning behind his spasmodic behaviour just previously? He'd said he needed to get to someplace safe…where would that be?

"How did you find this? What made you think that Jou was sick?" Seto eyed his younger brother as he averted his eyes to his bare feet.

"I thought about this ever since I took a look at all the murder weapons." Mokuba sighed, "I just thought if I looked at this mystery from a different angle I could find a break. I looked through old papers to see if anything of this sort had happened before, and I found a story on Jou's father. Apparently he had committed suicide, drinking himself to death; alcohol poisoning. Then I remembered the traumatic time during Jou's life and decided to look through all his medical records for any abnormalities. This is what I found." He tapped the folder with a finger and grimaced.

"How did you figure all this out from just examining the murder weapons?" Seto was slightly scared of Mokuba's criminal knowledge; sometimes he thought that Mokuba had the mind of an old, wise man.

"Well, each of the murder weapons was one way to commit suicide," Mokuba explained frankly. "The first victim, Ryuuji Otogi, had his wrists cut. The second, Yugi, activated a bomb. Honda was stabbed with a sharp object, the same was for Anzu. These are all ways to kill your own person. I think Jou is our killer. Or it could be something more supernatural, an angry spirit looking for revenge, perhaps? Maybe Jou's father, even..." Mokuba stopped talking and looked at Seto. Seto sat stock still and held the folder with trembling hands.

"Mokuba…" he whispered shakily.

"Oh my, Seto! Are you okay?" Mokuba rushed over and covered Seto's body with the warm comforter.

"Mokuba…there's something you don't know…I was there the night that Jou's father drank himself to death. Before he stopped breathing he told me something…" Seto collapsed and started to cry.

"What did he say, big brother? Go on, cry, I'm not going to judge you. What did he say?" Mokuba cuddled Seto's shaking frame and waited until the sniffles had ceased.

"He said that he'd get us…all six of us…Ryuuji, Yugi, Honda, Anzu, you and I…we'd fall to the same fate as he did. He said he'd get his revenge for stealing away his treasure…Mokuba…I think we're the next on the hit list…" Seto started to bawl. Mokuba sat there and held his older brother.

* * *

Jou looked up through the rain at the shoddy old apartment building on the outskirts of Tokyo. This was his home. He picked his way through the debris and garbage until he reached the door. It pushed open easily and swung forward with a loud screech. His tired eyes took in the scene before him. The tiling had been cracked and chipped beyond recognition; the paint on the walls was peeling in several places; completely gone in others, exposing the skeleton of this abandoned structure. He walked to the elevators but realized that the power would have been cut long ago, so he opted to take the stairs up to the fifth floor. As he walked up the stairs his eyes itched. He didn't want to rub them, or even close them for that matter; he hadn't slept since he'd run out of the Kaiba mansion two days ago. He knew he could go ten days without sleep before he'd end up dying (**it's actually true: you can die from not having enough sleep :O**) so he'd tried to keep the dreariness at bay for as long as he could. He wouldn't succumb to the nightmares anymore; he was stronger than that.

He reached the fifth floor and traveled down the dank, dark, musty corridor to the door marked with the faded numbers _1027_. He pushed open the door and was surprised to see it fall off its broken hinges. He stepped over the rotting door and into the dilapidated apartment. The paint had virtually peeled off every wall, the floor tiles were cracked and faded with age. He looked around, smelling a foul odor. He peeked into the bathroom and saw several rotting rat corpses. Ah, that's where the smell came from. He turned from the rotting rats and walked down to the one door that had remained closed...his bedroom door.

_Going back to the scene of the crime, are we? _

_Hm, I was just beginning to think you'd left me for good, Father. This reunion doesn't bring me any pleasure, you know. I'm doing this to save both Mokuba and myself._

_Oh, pshaw! That isolent little brat will have his misery relieved in due time. Meanwhile, however, why don't you enter your room? I'm sure you'll find something of interest in there..._

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Jou shouted out loud. The apartment echoed with his cry.

_No need to shout, Jounouchi..._

_Just shut the fuck up, okay, Father? I don't need your bullshit right now..._

_Oh, so the weakling has grown a spine..._

_Just shut the fuck up._

_Alright._

Silence reigned again in Jou's mind. He walked slowly to his bedroom door and twisted the knob quietly. The door swung without him even pushing against the wood. The unmistakable stench of rotting material filled his nostrils. What the hell was in there that smelled so putrid? He stepped into the room and gagged at the scene before him.

On one wall hung Ryuuji's dead body, the message scrawled above his head. _One down, five to go._

Next to him was Yugi's charred corpse, the message fresh and wet._ I warned you. Two down with four to go...put your guard up...the nefarious visions don't stop here..._

On the next wall hung Honda's bloodied boy, the file still inside his eye-socket._ My, my...only three victims now...work quickly, however...the visions are getting stronger..._

The last body hung next to Honda's. Anzu hung by the invisible rope, the knife protruding from her back and poking out through her chest._ We're in the home stretch now, mortals...the Darkness cannot wait forever...you've never had to fear your own shadows...until now. _

Jou backed up until he felt something hit his back. He turned and faced the other two walls. The first wall held places for the next two victims...their names written in blood:_ Seto Kaiba. Mokuba Kaiba. _

_No, no, no!_

_Yes, yes, yes!_

The next wall suspended two other bodies, bodies that Jou didn't recognize. He approached them and jumped back in horror. The first body was one of his father; his clothing torn and the unmistakable stench of alcohol on him. The next body had matted yellow hair and smelled like foul lake water. Jou peered at the body and screamed when his face met the water decayed reflection of himself.

Jou backed into the smallest and furthest corner from the bodies hanging by their invisible strings and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth, crying like the well of tears would never run dry.

**We're in the home stretch now...how long before Jou finally snaps? Stay tuned...D**


	8. Somewhere Safe

**Let's see, where did I leave off? Oh, yes…Jou's spiraling descent into an unbearable madness. Sounds like fun? I thought so. I did heed the requests that Seto and Mokuba not be the next victims on my list…but I said there were six…and there's only two left! MWAHAHAHAHA! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own the YuGiOh series or any names mentioned.

_I have to get some place safe; I have to get some place safe…some…place…safe..._ This sentence ran like a twisted mantra through Jou's head while he stumbled about blindly in the streets. He shivered and hunkered down under a bed of old soggy newspapers and nodded.

_Yes, this is what I deserve. I deserve to freeze to death in a dark alley where nobody can see what horrible things I've done. This is some place safe. I am safe._

_You won't be safe until you've completed your task, Jounouchi._

_Ah, Father, I was just thinking about you!_

_Of course you were…I'm not an idiot. _

_Could've fooled me…_

_Shut your trap, fool! Your job isn't over yet, there is much work to be done. There's still two more bodies to add to the pile and I'm sure my little surprise gave it all away._

_That was you? You were the one who placed the bodies in my room? What kind of sick and malicious game are you playing at?! _

_It's something terrible and something wonderful, Jou. I don't believe you'll ever truly understand until what you love most is taken away from you when you couldn't do a thing to stop it. Yes, you won't understand…for now._

_For now? What do you mean 'For now'?" _

_I'm just saying that in due time, Jounouchi, you'll come to suffer just like we all have to suffer. It's all for the greater good, Jou._

_Yeah, the greater good, my ass! This is madness! _(**This is SPARTA! Lol sorry, couldn't resist!**)

_Madness, indeed, Jou… madness, indeed. _

A shuffling of footsteps awakened Jou from his battle within. A man in a navy nurse's smock held a flashlight and walked cautiously towards Jou. Jou felt the brightness of innocence slipping and the darkness of Father overtaking him.

"Hi there, stranger. I'm Takahashi Shin, what's your name?" He looked down at Jou from his sandy hair and smiled.

"Takahashi Shin?" Jou mumbled.

"That's right, good for you! What's your name?" He held out his hand and waited patiently for Jou to take it.

"M-m-my name is K-Katsuya J-J-Jounouchi," Jou stuttered. The icy cold of the night had given him a bad sniffle and he couldn't breathe properly. He reached up frailly and grasped Shin's hand tightly. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're outside a hospital, Jounouchi. It looks like you could use some help. Do you need help?" After Shin had pulled Jou to his feet, Jou took on a look of extreme terror.

"Please, I beg you, get me somewhere safe! I cannot hurt him! I can't! He's going to make me kill them all, all six of them!" Jou started to cry.

"Who's going to make you do this, Jounouchi?" Shin asked.

"Father! He's going for the last two! There were four and only two more! I can't do it, please don't let me kill them all!" Jou buried himself into Shin's shoulder and cried even harder.

"Who did you kill, Jounouchi?" Shin remained calm but inside he felt a horror growing faster every moment.

"I killed them, Shin! The four on the news! Ryuuji Otogi, I slit his wrists at the Iwakuni Barracks! Mutou Yugi, I gave him a bomb! Hiroto Honda, I stabbed his eye with a nail file and I backstabbed Mazaki Anzu with a steak knife at the Kaiba Mansion! Please, Shin, take me somewhere safe!" Jou finally cried the last few tears and fell down in exhaustion.

"Then let's get you somewhere safe," Shin murmured.

**MORE CLIFFHANGERS!!!**


	9. Mokuba's Death

**The next chapter of Nefarious Visions...it's been a tough time coming up with a concept for the last few chapters but I hope that all my brainstorming will please my expectant audience... :P Ha, ha, ha! -Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own the YuGiOh series or any names mentioned.

The thunder and the rain did not let up over three days. Jou had slept straight through those three days, his troubled mind granted a temporary stay from its stormy dreams. Dr. Takahashi Shin had brought Jou to The Japanese Center for the Mentally Insane when Jou had confessed his crimes in the dark alleyway, wearing nothing but wet pajamas and a dirty newspaper for shelter.

"How is the patient today?" Shin asked. The nurse observing Jou looked up from her notes gravely.

"He is completely exhausted. He banged on the walls for over two hours last night screaming that he needed to get somewhere safe so that he wouldn't hurt any more people. He claims his dead father inhabits his mind and makes him kill people...He gave some disturbingly accurate accounts of all four of the murders we've heard on the news. If I had to put my money on it, I'd say this is the serial killer the police have been searching for." She rubbed her eyes and drank the last remaining droplets of coffee in her Styrofoam cup before she nodded to Shin and took her leave from her shift.

"Thank you, Nina. Please leave your notes at the nurses' station and I'll pick them up later." Shin dismissed her with a friendly nod and sat down on the single foldaway chair in front of the two-way mirror. He watched Jou's body rise and fall as he breathed deeply. Was this really the serial killer that Tokyo had feared? This was just a boy, a mere seventeen. He looked hardly able to harm a fly.

"What secrets are you hiding inside your mind, Jounouchi?" Shin muttered to the air.

_Jounouchi…Jounouchi…wake up, Jounouchi!_

_Father? Is that you?_

_I'm pleased to see you still remember me, Jounouchi._

_Ugh, and I thought I'd gotten rid of you…_

_Nonsense! You can't rid what's inside your mind. Besides, the job's not quite finished yet!_

_No! Seto and Mokuba! I won't do it, Father, I just won't!_

_Our progress has been delayed, I'm afraid. It seems you're on sick leave. Ha, ha, ha!_

_What do you mean, Father? What sick, twisted game have you set before me now?_

_Oh, I didn't do a thing, Jounouchi. You did this all on your own. You nearly passed out in a dark alleyway three days ago until a lovely doctor came by and brought you here to this hospital…_

_I'm in a hospital?_

_Yes, Jounouchi…a mental hospital._

Jou sat straight up in his bed and began to panic as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. There was a large mirror on the wall, a toilet and sink in the far corner, and he was sitting on the small cot in the center of the room next to what looked like a lie-detector machine.

"Good morning, Jounouchi. I hope you've slept well." A voice interrupted his panicked thoughts with a crackle. The voice Jou did not recognize spoke to him warmly.

"W-who are y-you?" Jou's voice wavered as he squirmed against his restraints.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jounouchi! It's me, Takahashi Shin! The nurse staff and I had to restrain you for the last few days…your actions have been growing increasingly violent. We hooked you up to this electrocardiograph machine to monitor your heartbeat while you sleep. It appears you've been having some nightmares." Jou looked down at the straight-jacket he was wearing. He thrashed but the jacket didn't give.

"What happened to me?" he mumbled quietly.

"That's beyond me, my friend. I knew you needed some psychological therapy so I brought you here to The Japanese Center of the Mentally Insane…I'm a doctor here. You said that you needed help…therefore, I'm here to help you." There was a loud buzzing and the cell-type door slid open, revealing the smiling, friendly face of Shin that Jou recognized from before.

"You. I know you from somewhere...where have I seen you before?" Shin smiled and approached Jou carefully.

"It's not that complicated, Jounouchi. You were alone in a alley behind this hospital. You needed some help and I took it upon myself to help you. You have given us some very disturbing details about the murders on the news." Shin shifted on his feet.

"I did? Ha, of course I did! I committed the murders... Just let me out of this jacket and I'll tell you everything!" Jou smiled even though the light slid away from his eyes once more.

"Okay, but I'm going to call a nurse in case you have any more seizures." Shin stepped back and pushed a red button on the wall.

"Yes, Dr. Takahashi?" A female voice chirped sweetly over the PA system.

"Please send a nurse down to Room 1027. I need assistance with a patient." Shin spoke quickly and cast furtive glances over at Jou who remained sitting and smiling in an eerie way.

"Alright, Dr. Takahashi! A nurse is on her way," the woman said.

"Thank-you."

Jou sighed and waited patiently. He knew his moment was almost arriving. As soon as they took the straight jacket off he'd grab Shin and the nurse, knock them unconscious and bolt out of the hospital through the window.

_One problem, Jounouchi…the windows are barred and the doors have mechanic locks. How do you propose we get out of here?_

_Oh, I hadn't quite gotten that far in the planning._

_Evidently, not._

_I can steal the ID card from Shin's jacket and use it to open all the doors standing between me and freedom._

_That's my boy._

A knock sounded and a loud buzzing signaled the nurse's arrival. The woman was petite and had long auburn hair that went to the middle of her back. She had kind brown eyes and smiled as she looked upon him.

_Doesn't she look familiar?_

_Indeed she does. I wonder…Ask her name, Jounouchi._

"What's your name?" he asked the woman.

"I'm Kawai Shizuka. What's your name, honey?" Her voice was like hot molasses, slow and soft. Inside his head, Father gasped.

_That's your sister, Boy! That's my dear Shizuka!_

"My name is Katsuya Jounouchi…I'm your brother."

"So, this is all we know?" Seto looked to his brother and gulped back fear-filled tears.

"I'm afraid so, Big Brother. I believe the deceased spirit of Jou's dad has come back from the grave and has possessed Jou in order to gain revenge on the six friends that kept Jou safe from his drunken raids. It all fits."

"The first friend was Otogi, he took Jou in first. Jou and Otogi lived together for nearly six months before Mr. Katsuya demanded guardianship again. Next was Yugi…I think it was about three months that Jou had stayed with him and Yugi's grandpa, Sugoroko Mutou. Jou lived with Honda for perhaps two weeks before Mr. Katsuya stormed their apartment and dragged Jou home. Lastly was Anzu. Jou stayed with her for roughly five months until he came here to live with us. It's only a matter of time until we're the next ones that die, Mokuba. I don't want to die!" Seto buried his head in his hands and cried for the umpteenth time that night. Mokuba thought the well of tears would've run dry over the past days but it showed no signs of emptying.

"Don't worry, Brother. I'll have the security on 24/7 and I'll change the security codes so that Jou won't know them. Don't worry, Seto. We will be safe."

Jou looked down on the two bodies below him, breathing deeply.

_Go now, go find the last two. Go now!_

Jou picked up the ID card from Shin's pocket and stepped over the sleeping forms, the arms of his straight jacket trailing behind him.

Kujaku Mai sat down on a large white armchair and sighed. She picked up the newspaper she received from her butler and read the dark headline, "**SERIAL KILLER CAUGHT, A MERE SEVENTEEN.**"

"Oh, no," she muttered.

"What the hell's going on, Sugar-Tits?" called Dainasou Ryuuzaki.

"Do you two mind? Good gracious, Insekutâ!" She turned upon the brunette and blue-haired boys, each giving them a glare.

"What's up your bung-hole?" Insekutâ asked. He chuckled darkly with Dainasou.

"For your information, you two idiots, they've found the Tokyo Serial Killer. It's Katsuya Jounouchi!"

"What the hell?!?" said Dainasou and Insekutâ in unison.

Jou looked up at the tall, imposing windows of Kaiba Mansion and sighed deeply. Jou had tried to get in through tapping the security codes but Mokuba had evidently changed them. He'd finally managed to free himself from the restraints of his straight-jacket and the room never felt so good.

_Father, a little help please?_

The Dark powers of his mind consumed him, making him grin in pleasure...yes, it felt so good. The buttons on the security pad punched themselves in the security code and the gate slid open silently against the thunderstorm outside. The rain-soaked Jou stepped through the gate and jumped up to a window. He slid through the solid material as if made of air. He grabbed a large, shiny chef's knife from the knife block and started to creep down the carpeted halls of the Kaiba Mansion in search of Mokuba.

Jou started down the hallway leading to Seto's bedroom when he heard a muffled gasp behind him. He turned slowly and through the flashes of lightning Jou could see the terrified, shaking form of Mokuba Kaiba. He smiled evilly. The windows blew open at his command and his jacket fluttered in the charged breeze. The lightning glared off his scraggly features and the thunder added to his booming laughter.

"J-J-Jou!" Mokuba stammered. Jou smiled.

"It's...sooo good to see you again, Mokuba. I missed you." He drew the knife across his forearm and licked the blood that fell from the tip of the knife.

"What possessed you to do this, Jou?" Mokuba yelled at Jou.

"You think they suffered when I dealt away with them, Mokie-kun? Do you really think they suffered? What about you and me? Haven't we had our fair share of suffering? Join me, Mokie-kun; feel your suffering lifted every time you take something away from somebody else…it feels so good!" Jou shivered deliciously at Mokuba's disgusted face.

"Never! I'll never join you, Jou! You're nothing but a heartless monster! I never wanted you to live with us; I knew there was something wrong with you! I told Seto to get rid of you, but he was too love-sick to listen to me! Now look what's happened! All our friends are dead, Jou! DEAD! D-E-A-D! And it's…all…your…FAULT!" Mokuba screamed the last words with surprising malice. He turned and stalked away. Jou wouldn't let him get far. Jou ran from behind and attacked him with the chef's knife. He gasped and looked back at him.

"Jounouchi…why…do…you…allow…him…to do this…to you?" he breathed. He stood back and glared at him. How did he know about Father?

"I know everything, Jou. Don't let Father take control of you…in the end it will be…your own…undoing…" His voice waned to a whisper as he breathed his final breath.

Jou beat him.

Jou looked down at the knife in his right hand, the blood dripped slowly and steadily off the tip; it cascaded down his fingers and smothered his hand in its warm red ribbon. Jou reached up and touched his clammy face, leaving blood smears on his face. He licked a droplet as it fell off his nose…it tasted like revenge, sweet revenge. Jou dropped the knife on the ground and looked Mokuba below him. He was mangled; one arm was flung across the room whilst the other hung limply from a few strings of flesh. His eye sockets were empty, he'd taken out his eyes and stashed them in his pocket; the moisture was seeping through the material. His mouth hung open where Jou had broken his jaw so he couldn't scream for help. Both of his legs were broken, broken slowly so he could suffer just as Jou had suffered. Yes, Jou had suffered, but the suffering was over now…

_Well done, my son. Go now, clean yourself and the evidence and wait one week from today. Then we shall take the last of our victims and revenge shall be sweet...so sweet._

_Yes, Father. Anything for you._

Once more Jou dipped his fingers into the spilt blood and marveled at its texture. Warm. He scrawled messily on the wall, _One more left, fellas. Better get your act together...don't even trust yourself._

He stood from the mangled body and dropped the knife which landed with a padded thud. He smiled.

"Don't even trust yourself."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bring it on! Scary!**


	10. Funerals and Other Plot Twists

**I know it's been a long time since I continued this story, readers, and I'm sorry. Things have been a little hectic lately and I haven't had any good ideas for this chapter yet. But, I think I've finally got a good idea as to how to end our chilling tale. Enjoy Chapter 10 of Nefarious Visions. –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own the YuGiOh series or any names mentioned.

It was a cold, windy, wet day. It was perfect for the somber mood in which several hundred people showed up at the Japanese Memorial Gardens Cemetery for the joint funeral of the five murdered teens. A huge congregation dressed in black surrounded five caskets. Each casket was made to the specifications of Seto. Ryuuji Otogi's casket was made of ebony wood with reliefs of dice on the sides. Mutou Yugi's casket was pale oak with an engraving of the Millennium Puzzle on it. Hiroto Honda's casket was red mahogany with gold-leaf roses sporting the sides. Mazaki Anzu's casket was dark maple with dolphins leaping out of roaring waves. Finally, the smallest casket, Mokuba's, was white elm wood with a large dragon gracing the lid. That one had seen Seto's personal touch and guidance.

Seto had ordered ten thousand white and red roses; all of them gracing the caskets, lying on the ground, clutched in mourners' hands, pinned to suit lapels and black hats. A small string band sat under a white gazebo and played mournful strains of soft music. Wails of tears rose above the eerie music and struck chords in Seto's heart that caused him, too, to burst into heartbroken sobs. No one had ever seen the young tycoon shed so many tears in one sitting, let alone… at all.

And above the whole scene, standing on a steep hillside, was Jounouchi. He wore a smooth black suit, black shirt, black gloves and a blood red tie. His hair, which had been so perfectly coifed that morning, was now windblown and stinging his eyes. The eyeliner that had so carefully applied now left long, ugly dark tears down Jou's pale face. He sniffed softly and continued to watch the mourners below him.

Seto trudged to one of the many seats that had been laid out on the grass and buried his face in his hands. The past week had been the hardest he'd ever experienced. With all the funeral preparations and the paranoia that came with having your brother murdered not twenty feet from your bedroom door, Seto didn't get much sleep to say the least. Anybody who knew Seto well enough could tell that he wouldn't hold up for much longer.

At the entrance to the gardens, there was a large bronze bowl with a small placard that said, 'Help us find The Tokyo Killer. A donation you make today funds police investigations and helps pay for this funeral'. The bowl was overflowing with yen, spilling onto the pavement and whipping away in the wind. Jou knew that one part of that placard was a lie. No donation was needed to pay off the five funerals…Seto had enough money to buy the planet and then some.

_Jounouchi, what are you doing here?_

_I'm trying to forget the horrible things I've done…because of you._

_Oh, not again! Jounouchi…we've been over this before! You'll never learn your lesson if you always question your teacher!_

_And just what is this lesson, Father? What exactly am I supposed to learn from murdering my best friends one by one?_

_The lesson is…don't trust anybody, because they'll use your secrets to do away with you when they no longer need you._

_What are you talking about, Father? What secret are you hiding from me?_

_Why should I tell you everything? I have rights to my own privacy._

_Not when you're in my head, Father. So spill._

_No._

_C'mon._

_No._

_I'll talk to you later. You will tell me._

_We'll see about that._

Jou turned from the hill and walked down the cracked sidewalk to a small, dilapidated house. He pushed the cracked door forward and was greeted by the unmistakable stench of decay and mould. He stepped over the threshold and out stepped from the shadows his latest companions…Bakura and Malik.

"Hey," said Bakura.

"Where have you been?" Malik addressed him with his eyes. "What's with the Hitman getup?" Jou felt uncomfortable with the way they both looked him up and down with a slow, even stare.

"I was down at the Japanese Memorial Gardens Cemetery. I was paying my respects." Jou loosened the tie from around his neck and breathed the fetid air. "Explain to me why you always chose to meet here of all places?"

"Well, this place is fairly run-down; no one comes to inspect it. This place is as inconspicuous as you can get. They probably think teens are down here having sex or doing drugs so we don't have to worry about any type of intrusions. _That's_ why we chose here of all places." Bakura tossed aside a long lock of alpine white hair, his dark brown eyes snapping with something Jou was afraid to name.

"Yes…well, what's the plan then? Are you with me or not?" Jou unknotted the tie and stuffed it in his pocket.

Malik and Bakura grinned. "Oh yeah, we're with you."

Seto stepped out of the limo and trudged heavily up the steps of the Tokyo Grand Hotel. The entire Kaiba Mansion had been cordoned off as a crime scene. Seto was forced to leave and stay in the hotel until given notice by Detective Sukisyo Rin. Until that happened, Seto booked the penthouse suite on a pay-by-day agreement. He punched the top button in the elevator and waited as the doors shut with a soft whoosh. The elevator dinged whenever another floor was passed. There were twenty more dings before Seto finally reached the penthouse. He slid the card into the automated slot in the door and stepped through the doorway, pausing just long enough to throw the card onto the side table and turn on the light switch. The hotel phone on the mahogany desk rang and Seto stepped forward and picked it up on the first ring.

"Detective Sukisyo…what have you found?" Seto's tired voice was raspy and thick.

"How did you know it was me, Kaiba-san? I'm sure hotel phones don't have any Caller ID." Rin's voice was quiet and purposefully calm. He _had_ found something and it was taking every fiber in his body to keep it under wraps.

"What it is that you've found, Rin? My patience today is wearing extremely thin," Seto said as evenly as he could. He was on the verge of another weeping spree so he wanted to find out what Rin knew as quickly as he could.

"Well…what we found out can't be said through land lines like these, Seto. I need to tell you this in person. Can you meet me down at the station?"

Seto sighed. He wanted to be anywhere but there at this point. "Yeah, I'll be there. Give me a half hour and have everything you've found ready. If this is a wild goose chase your department will pay dearly for the waste of my valuable time." With that last threat, Seto hung up the phone. He grabbed his white overcoat and turned off the lights, putting a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob. He walked to the elevator and waited for it to reach the penthouse.

Within a minute of the abrupt cut-off, Rin was running around his department barking orders to have files and evidence boxes brought to Interrogation Room 1A. He had indeed found something, and this particular something was going to rock Seto Kaiba's world.

"Excuse me, Detective Sukisyo? There is a Kaiba Seto here to see you." A raven-haired, olive-skinned woman appeared in the doorway of the interrogation room and held a clear purple plastic clipboard in her hands.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Miss Sita. Please tell him to come in." Rin cut the last piece of red evidence tape.

"No need, Sukisyo, I'm already here." Seto appeared in the doorway behind Sita. Sita looked up to Seto and felt her face go hot with embarrassment. She muttered a low apology and slipped by Seto without touching him. Rin gestured to a seat and Seto sat down slowly.

"Tell me what you know about The Tokyo Killer, Rin. Don't spare me any gory details. I'd rather have you investigating this than myself. I don't know what I'd do if I ever caught the bastard responsible for this." Seto grabbed at a case file but Rin quickly snatched it away.

"All will be revealed in time, Seto. Tell me what you know about this case thus far." Rin took a seat across the table and folded his fingers.

Seto sighed. Not again with this… "There have now been five murders. The first was the murder of Ryuuji Otogi. He had his wrists cut on the field trip that our class was taking with Mr. Kawashima's class.

"Then, the second murder was that of Mutou Yugi. He was blown up by a bomb disguised as a present. The murderer left the timing switch at the crime scene but there weren't any sufficient DNA samples. The third murder victim was Hiroto Honda, who got a nail file stuck in his eye. If the killer had used the nail file himself, there should have been some epithelial tissue on the file, but there was no such evidence. The nail file was clean.

"The fourth murder occurred on my own property. Mazaki Anzu was murdered in the Lover's Maze, a maze which I had built for Mokuba. Anzu was stabbed in the back with a steak knife that had been used that night when she and Katsuya Jounouchi had dinner together. Finally, the fifth murder, the one of my brother, took place in the north east hallway of my mansion not twenty feet from my door. Mokuba was stabbed with a chef's knife, beaten and mutilated. His murder was by far the most brutal of them all. It seemed as if the killer cared more about this particular murder than the rest. The others were mere forms of suicide, which entwines with Mokuba's theory that Jou's dead father has somehow possessed him--"

"Mokuba thought Katsuya-san's father possessed him?" Rin asked incredulously.

"Yes. Mokuba brought me a case file from a mental hospital that Jou had visited several times after the death of his father. The reports state that Jou was having severe disturbances and visits from hostile spirits. He claimed it was his father but the doctor's waved it off as either insanity or grief."

"Wow. That's quite a bit of information you've got, Seto. I'm surprised you know so much." Rin pushed a button on the wall and asked Sita to bring in two cups of coffee. They were going to be there awhile.

"I know you're not surprised at how influential I am. It was merely a matter of pulling some strings and making some phone calls to get the information I needed. Now, I came here to listen to the new information you have gathered, so let's stop reviewing what we already know and start digging for clues."

_Hmmm, Seto is a no-nonsense type of guy. I'd better keep close tabs on him. _

"Well…okay, then. Here we go. We went digging through some old files from various places, of course I'm not at liberty to say where, and we found some interesting information. Apparently, Katsuya Sr. didn't die of alcohol poisoning at all. The medical examiner found traces of anthrax in his stomach, so somebody probably poisoned his drink. However, the report also says that somebody paid the M.E. a huge wad of cash to keep his findings locked up and have the cause of death written down as alcohol poisoning." Rin tossed a file to Seto and he flipped through the reports, skimming over the information.

"Does it say who the man was?" Seto flipped through more papers.

"No, it doesn't. Whoever it was wanted everything to be kept hush-hush and covered all his tracks through legal bindings. There isn't a warrant in the world strong enough to uncover that info. Believe me, I've tried." Rin took a sip of the coffee that Sita brought them. Oh, yes…hazelnut creamer with a touch of sugar. Excellent!

"What else have you uncovered?" Seto pushed the file folder away and reached for another one.

"Not a whole lot else, that was our biggest discovery. We went through some of Katsuya Sr.'s personal belongings and legal documents and found little we didn't already know. He was a drunkard. He had no will, leaving nothing to Katsuya Jr. He had no credit cards, he was deep in debt, and he was unemployed and had no driver's license. We did a criminal record check, too. He was in jail for a year on charges of disturbing the peace and refusing to cooperate with police after pissing on their car and calling them 'a waste of our fucking tax dollars'. After that, he did some community service stuff and then he disappeared off the map."

"I see." Seto's short reply came as a surprise to Rin. He took another sip of coffee.

"So, that's it, really. We've also been keeping watch on Katsuya Jr. like you asked and we found that he's been visiting this ratty house on the West side for about a week. The place is a total dive and he often looks nervous when going there. I don't know what goes on inside, but when he comes out he looks a lot happier."

"Are there any other people there with him?" Seto touched the coffee mug but didn't drink anything.

"Yeah, there are two guys with him. One has white hair and brown eyes; the other is tan with sandy blond hair. I'm guessing they're thugs of some kind, probably dealing him drugs or something."

Seto stood up abruptly and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"I know who those two men are and I'm going to have a chat with them."

Bakura received a call on his cell phone. He looked at the number and pushed the 'Talk' button.

"Hey, Seto. What do you want now?" Bakura spoke loud enough for Malik to hear who he was talking to, ushering him to come closer.

"I know you two have been hanging around with Jou for the past while. When were you going to tell me, exactly?"

"We weren't going to tell you, actually. We thought it would be funny if you found out on your own. And yeah, we've been seeing Jou. He comes to our place and we have loads of fun." The last word was strained with a meaning that made Seto want to punch the wall.

"You might want to learn to keep your hands to yourself, Bakura. I though Malik was your fuck-buddy."

"Oh, he is. It's just nice to have a new toy to play with once in a while." Bakura laughed and Malik grinned.

"You're one sick bastard, Bakura!" yelled Seto.

"Keep your shirt on, Rich Boy. We haven't done anything to your precious puppy boy. He's unharmed." Bakura snickered a little.

"I have such an easy time believing you," Seto sneered. "Is everything on track? I don't want your visits to corrupt my carefully laid plans, Bakura."

"Oh, yeah, the plan's on track. Everything is just A-okay. Jou doesn't have a hope in Hell of figuring out what's going on here."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. You'll get your money on Friday."

"You got it, Boss."

The line went dead.

It was almost time to leave for the meeting house. Jou grabbed his jacket and his gun and walked out the hotel doors. Tonight, somebody was going to die.

**Well...huh? HUH???? Isn't that awful?? The plot...it thickens!!! REVIEW!!!**


	11. Finality and Long Awaited Explainations

**Ah! Chapter 11! I know that the last chapter was very informative and I added quite a cliffhanger on the end, but this final chapter will explain everything that makes this story so confusing and AWESOME! So…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own the YuGiOh series or any names mentioned.

Tonight, somebody was going to die.

After a week of careful planning with Bakura and Malik down at their dilapidated headquarters, Jou was just about ready to spring his trap upon Seto Kaiba. He walked down the street with a briskness that couldn't be shaken. This was going to be the hardest, craziest, most fun thing he'd ever done. With this final murder, Father would be gone forever.

_Don't think that just by killing Seto you're going to get rid of me._

_Ah, yes! I was just remembering to ask you about that little secret you're hiding from me._

_Be careful when dealing with the Kaiba boy. He knows more than he should._

_What do you mean?_

_I'm sure you'll find out yourself. But don't underestimate him…he may use your past history together as blackmail against you._

_Blackmail?_

_Oh, yes, all those candle-lit dinners, romantic escapades on the Kaiba Jet, long nights spent together in Seto's bed…don't think I don't know what you two have done together._

_I'm not denying that we did anything like that, Father. I'm just asking why you think you know so much._

_I'm sure you'll find out yourself._

Jou turned the corner and walked through the door of the house. In the darkness, he felt comfortable. He checked his gun quickly before he heard Bakura and Malik emerge from the shadows.

* * *

"Thanks for agreeing to come and talk to us," Detective Rin shook the man's hand and offered him a seat.

"It's really no trouble at all. I'll do anything to see this man put behind bars." Dr. Takahashi Shin smiled at Rin and folded his fingers, waiting for the questioning to start.

"Well, that's good to know. Now, you know that name of The Tokyo Killer, I assume? From this report here, it says you handled him at The Japanese Center for the Mentally Insane, correct?" Rin shuffled through some papers and handed Shin a form containing Jou's admission to the hospital.

"Yes, that's correct. He said his name was Katsuya Jounouchi." Shin nodded at the paper, acknowledging his signature at the bottom.

"Katsuya Jounouchi? The ward of Seto Kaiba? That Katsuya Jounouchi?"

"As far as I know, yes," Shin blinked.

"I think that's all we really needed to ask you, Dr. Takahashi. With that one name you've pretty much solved this investigation."

"Really? All you needed was a name?"

"Pretty much. We knew that you had intercepted The Tokyo Killer from the phone call you gave us and all we really needed was a name. We've been watching Katsuya Jr. for close to two weeks now and I've got three squad cars staked out by his latest hangout. Let me call them and we'll see if he's there." Rin picked up a two-way radio and called one of the cars on duty.

"Yes, sir, what do you need?" A male voice, fuzzy from the static, sounded tired and raspy.

"Officer, I need you to tell me if our subject has entered the building across the street at any time during the past twelve hours." Rin sat on the table and looked at Shin.

"Yes, sir. The subject entered the building at eleven o'clock A.M today and just entered again about ten minutes ago. There were two other men who entered before him. Another man came through the back entrance. Patrol Car Two said it looked like it was Kaiba Seto, but he couldn't confirm for sure."

"Thank-you. Ten four." Rin cut off from the channel and smiled at Shin. "How do you feel about a little road trip, Doctor?"

* * *

Bakura and Malik stepped out of their shadowy cover, arms linked with guns in hand.

"Tonight's the night, huh, guys?" asked Jou.

"Oh, yeah, it's going to be so much fun…" Bakura's voice trailed off as he exchanged a sly grin with Malik.

"Why don't we go upstairs, Jou? We have some time before Seto gets here. I called him and he's pressed with a meeting for at least another hour." Malik clicked the safety of his Glock on and off.

Jou looked at the Marakov in his own hand. Where did they get Glocks from?

"Uh, yeah…let's go upstairs. I need to take a small nap anyway. You guys will stand and the door and let me know the second Seto arrives, right?" Jou put the gun in his pocket and started for the stairs.

Bakura nodded and sent a low wave of Dark energy to put Jou into a deep sleep. "Oh, yeah…we'll let you know." He chuckled next to Malik, their steps up the stairs after Jou almost silent. "Well, now, this _is_ going to be fun."

There was a small camera set up in the top room of the rotting house. In the room were a moldy box spring and a metal bed frame, with an equally moldy mattress and tattered drapes; paper thin and fluttering gently in the breeze coming through the broken window. Jou flopped down on the mattress heavily and felt his eyes closing before he even put his head to the mattress. He didn't feel any coming visions, which was rare. There was only peace now…

He didn't see the small camera in the corner of the room, which was directly feeding to a small monitor sitting in front of Seto in a separate room of the same house. He watched as Jou breathed deeply, his mind untroubled and his body safe…at least for another minute or so. He knew that the amount of Dark energy that Bakura had used on him would be enough to keep him unconscious for just about an hour; and that was more than enough time for Bakura and Malik to have their fun, a last favor granted by Seto for all their cooperativeness. He watched with acquired patience and saw the door open slowly, Bakura and Malik arm in arm. He felt slightly uncomfortable watching this, but he knew it was necessary.

* * *

Something was happening on the second floor. Rin couldn't see what exactly, but he could make out shadowy shapes of humans doing…something. From the patrol car, he gently sucked on a cigarette and blew smoke rings.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" asked Shin.

"It's only a matter of time before we hear some screaming." Rin was very calm about everything that was happening so far. He had a couple officers tap into the live video feed and enjoyed watching them squirm at the scene they were forced to watch.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Shin again.

"Because…it's only going to be a few minutes until he wakes up anyway. Nobody could withstand that kind of pain and not notice."

"What do you mean by pain? Are they torturing him?"

"Yeah, I guess you could consider it that." Rin chuckled and flicked the glowing butt onto the pavement and stamped it out. Not a minute later a scream ripped through the silence.

"Alright, boys!" called Rin. "It's show time!"

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" screamed Jou. Bakura was over him and he didn't look happy.

"What's going on is that you weren't supposed to wake up yet. I didn't get my turn." Jou looked to the corner and saw that Malik had a very satisfied grin on his face, breathing heavily.

"I must say, Jou….that was a lot of fun. I'm sure Bakura had a lot of fun _watching_." Bakura leaped off the bed and grabbed Malik by the throat.

"Don't tempt me, Malik. I don't always have to watch." He squeezed a little tighter and Malik gurgled.

Jou struggled to sit up. He found he couldn't move. His hands were bound with the drapes to the two metal posts at the frame's headboard. The knots were complicated and tight, there was no feeling in his hands and he felt something slide down his arm. He looked up to see a long ribbon of red winding down his bare arm; his jacket was thrown across the room, his pants were down around his ankles and Malik was holding his Marakov in his one hand, the other holding his Glock…the safety switched off.

"What's going on here?" asked Jou. He hadn't been this confused or this scared since this whole ordeal had started. What was so long ago was actually just a few short weeks.

"I'm afraid we can't really explain that, Jou. We can explain why you're bound and your pants are around your ankles, though. You see, we cooperated so well with our employer that, as a last request, he bestowed us both with a half hour of fun time with you. It was a sort of reward for all of our hard work. I got in my half hour, but Bakura only got ten minutes…so I suppose you'll just have to be awake for the other twenty minutes." Malik laughed and so did Bakura, but Jou screamed as Bakura stalked over to the bed to reclaim his lost time.

* * *

Rin led the small band of heavily armored police officers, he himself also wearing a Kevlar vest and wielding his Glock 9mm. He could hear a man screaming, presumably in pain. The two officers watching the video feed had confirmed that Katsuya Jounouchi was in the building. He was probably the one screaming, if what the officers told Rin was right. The other two men in the room, named Malik Ishtar and Yami Bakura, were repeatedly raping Katsuya Jr. in his sleep. The small company slowly made their way up the stairs to the second floor bedroom. Dr. Takahashi was still inside the patrol car, watching the video feed and telling Rin of any changes in activity through an ear microphone.

"Detective Sukisyo! Stop! Something's happening! Another man has just entered the second floor bedroom! It's Seto Kaiba!" Shin's voice was filled with fear.

* * *

Seto entered the room just as Bakura lifted himself from Jou's quivering body. Bakura breathed heavily and smiled with satisfaction.

"That's enough, Bakura. You've had your thirty minutes." Malik twirled the Marakov like a gunslinger in a western film, John Wayne-style.

"Huh, don't get jealous, Malik. It's not my fault he didn't respond as well to you as he did to me…" Bakura trailed off as he buttoned up his pants and licked his fingertips. Only then did they notice Seto in the room.

"Welcome, Seto. Would you like to have a turn?" laughed Bakura. Seto whipped out a brand new .45 and shot Bakura in the shoulder. Bakura cried out and fell over.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Malik. He raised both the Marakov and the Glock even with Seto. Seto arched an eyebrow and Malik slowly lowered the guns.

"Bakura needed to be reminded who's really in charge here. Stop whining, Bakura. You're fine. Look, it's healing already." Bakura looked at his shoulder and felt as the Darkness helped close the bloody hole in his arm.

"That doesn't mean you have to shoot me, asshole," Bakura retorted. Seto shot him again in the same spot as the previous bullet. "Okay! Okay! You're the boss, I get it!" yelled Bakura.

"Seto? Is that you?" Jou turned over, his skin red and etched with scratches. Seto turned to Jou and hid the gun in the folds of his coat.

"Hi, Puppy. How are you doing?"

"Are you kidding me? I was raped repeatedly for over an hour and you're asking me _how I'm doing_? How the fuck to you think I'm doing?" Jou yelled and pulled at his restraints. They moved to no avail.

"Well, you know it wasn't supposed to be this way, Jou. You were supposed to stay asleep until Bakura and Malik were done with you. You were supposed to remain unconscious until I came and got you. It seems that there's a lot of disappointment going around tonight." Seto turned to glare at Bakura who glared back with ferocity.

"What's going on, Seto? Nothing you say is making any sense!" Jou struggled some more.

"Oh, yes, I understand. Let's start at the beginning, yes? All right. Hm, it all started a few years back, at a small bar near the end of Tokyo. It was near the Fishing District, a very dilapidated neighborhood much like this one. Only the lowest of the low went there for any sort of consolidation. Your father was one of them." Seto pulled out a chair and sat down. Bakura and Malik cut off Jou's restraints and held one arm each. Jou was too weak to fight them anyway.

"My father?" Jou said wearily.

"Yes. I met with him that night down at that little excuse for a business. The place smelled of alcohol and rotting fish, the only occupants of the bar were your father and myself. Yes, I recall that he had several drinks before he started to tell me his long, sad story. He told me about the long and harsh childhood he'd had and about how he fell madly in love with your mother. He was too poor for her family but she loved him too and forsook everything just to be with him." He looked at Bakura and Malik. "Isn't that simply touching?"

"Yeah, I'm a fucking sap just hearing about it." Bakura smirked.

"The got married at a cheap little chapel somewhere in the city. A year later they had a son whom they named 'Jounouchi'. Then, a few years later, they had a little girl named 'Shizuka'. The two children grew up with each other for their closest companions. When they both were still young, he and his wife filed for a divorce; Katsuya Sr. taking Jou, and his wife taking Shizuka. For, you see, his wife was cheating on him.

"Katsuya was simply heartbroken and started to drink heavily to deal with the emotional pain he was enduring. He missed his wife and daughter so much. He started to go on more rants and his son started running away from home. He searched everywhere and he was so happy when he found him with his friend Otogi. That meant that he was safe. He was saddened when Jou ran away more and more often."

"But I wasn't running away! I was trying to stay alive!" Jou screamed, thrashing against Malik and Bakura's hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He didn't know that, Jou. Katsuya Sr. paused his story long enough to take a brief trip to the washroom when I slipped a small vial-full of anthrax into his drink. I watched it dissolve slowly and then Katsuya Sr. returned. He saw the last remaining strains of the poison disappear in his drink and smiled at me. He knew what I'd done. He sat down calmly and raised his glass to me. He took a long pull and cleared his throat. Then he said to me, 'Kaiba…you'd better watch your ass. I'll come back and gain my revenge on you and all you love. I know what you've done. I know it was you that my wife was seeing. That's why I'm here. I will get you. All of you…I'll get all six of you.' I didn't understand what he meant until Mokuba figured out that you were having some mental disturbances, Jou. I knew that Katsuya Sr. had returned."

"What did my father have against you, besides the fact that you cheated with my mom and poisoned him?" Jou whispered.

"He had some incriminating information about my activities when I was a child, the nature of which I will never reveal again. Anyway, after the poison entered his bloodstream, I took him out to the street and left him standing under a street light. I never saw him after that. Yes, I am responsible for this whole ordeal. It's a big shock, huh?"

"Wow," Bakura muttered. "I thought I was a twisted bastard."

"You _are_ a twisted bastard," said Malik.

"Enough! The time I have been waiting for has come at last. Bakura, Malik, take Jou out to the car. We're going for a ride."

* * *

Rin was astounded by what he'd just heard. Seto Kaiba was responsible for the whole thing? The very man he let look upon confidential police information, giving him the leg up on police developments; allowing him to always stay one step ahead…how could he have been so easily fooled?

He heard Seto and the other two men drag Katsuya Jr. down the opposite set of stairs to the ones that they were on. He heard the door slam and the sound of an engine being gunned.

"What was that about?" asked one of the officers.

"I don't know, but radio Recon Squad and get them to follow that car. I want locations en route!" Rin ran out of the building and jumped into this car, a surprised Dr. Takahashi squeaking as Rin pressed the gas pedal to the floor after Seto's limousine.

Seto was weaving all over the road in a dash to shake the car that was following him. Whatever this loser wanted, Seto wasn't going to give it to him.

Seto turned over and roared across a bridge that was suspended over a large river-way. Rin was hot on his trail. The bridge was illuminated with street lights every ten feet, allowing Rin to see clearly into the limo, even through the tinted windows. Ishtar and Bakura were holding Katsuya Jr. by his arms. His head was slumped into his chest…chances were that they probably bruised him up a little so he would remain complacent. He saw Seto look into the rear view mirror and his eyes widen as he recognized Rin was behind him. He didn't expect Seto to smile, however, and pull to the shoulder underneath one of the many lights on the bridge. Rin also pulled over, handed a gun to Shin, and ordered him to radio the other cars to stay back unless he was shot.

"Uh...o-okay, D-Detective. Whatever you s-s-say!" Shin stammered.

Seto and Rin stepped out of their respective vehicles at the same time, the limo doors opening and Katsuya Jr. being dragged to the side of the bridge.

"What are you doing with him?" called Rin.

"Call it what you want, Detective Sukisyo. 'Poetic justice', 'just desserts'…whatever you call it doesn't matter to me. I like to call it murder." Seto snapped his fingers and both Malik and Bakura jumped onto the concrete edge of the bridge, holding Jou out above the black waters.

"You're willing to commit murder in front of a law enforcement officer?" Rin started to reach for his Glock 9mm until Seto swiftly lifted his own .45 and aimed at Rin's heart.

"Why, yes, I am. I'm already as famous as I can possibly get…I need to do something that would give me a more infamous reputation. With you here as my star witness, I know how my story will be told once I'm arrested, interrogated, and finally sent away to rot in a maximum security prison for the rest of my horribly infamous life without the chance of bail. Yes, I'm quite willing to commit murder in front of a cop, Sukisyo. In fact, I think I'll do that right now." Seto snapped his fingers and Bakura and Malik let go of Jou's arms.

"No!" yelled Rin. He started to run down towards the bridge's edge but Seto punched his jaw, sending him down to the ground.

"Well, I must admit, that was fun. You know…I think I might even do it again! Bakura! Malik!" Bakura and Malik stood side by side, awaiting Seto's instructions.

"What's up, Boss? Haven't we done enough for you already?" asked Bakura.

"I think he wants us to kill his cop friend as well," laughed Malik.

"As a matter of fact, you're both wrong. It's been nice working with you." Seto fired two shots quickly, one each hitting Bakura and Malik square between the eyes. Both dropped with a loud thud, their open eyes cloudy and dull.

"Shin, call for reinforcements. There is an officer down, three dead. Tell officers to begin scouring the river for Katsuya Jr.'s body immediately." Rin painfully stood up and massaged his jaw.

"Okay, Detective. Help is on its way," Shin's voice came through the radio. Rin walked over to Seto and handcuffed him just as the distant whine of sirens pierced the death-filled night.

"You have the right to remain silent," Rin said. "Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law…"

* * *

_Falling. Simply falling. Never ending falling. _

_

* * *

_

_Cold, wet things. Why are they so cold? _

_

* * *

_

_Peace. Watery peace. Watery lungs._

_

* * *

_

_Death. Cold. Warm. Home._

_

* * *

_

'They found Katsuya Jounouchi's body on the banks of the river three days later. His body was wet and slightly decayed from being underwater for so long. It was obvious that he had died by drowning. According to the medical examiner's findings, he was beaten and raped several times before he was thrown off the bridge. He died around eleven o'clock P.M.

'Kaiba Seto was taken into custody that night and he confessed to the murders of Malik Ishtar, Yami Bakura, and Katsuya Sr. His court trial proceeds on March 15, 2009.' Rin stopped typing up his report and shrugged off his weariness. This was going to be one hell of a court trial.

Inside his holding cell, Seto sat on his small cot and stared at the wall. Yes, he would definitely be infamous now. With three murders under his belt, not including the murder of his lover, he'd gain popularity in ways he'd never thought possible. There would be Seto Kaiba fan-clubs, books would be written about him and The Tokyo Killer, a movie deal would be made for exclusive rights to the story. Oh, yes…he would be infamous indeed.

He chuckled darkly and continued to stare at the wall. He'd have his whole life to stare at the wall.

_My whole life. My long, infamous, arduous, psychotic and lonely life. Sounds like fun. _

**So that's the end, I'm afraid! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!!!**_  
_


End file.
